okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Helm
Crimson Helm (赤カブト, Akakabuto, "Red Helmet") is a demonic beast who occupied Gale Shrine. It has the body of a bull with the head of a crocodile (although it may actually be a dragon head because it is a copy of Orochi's Fire Head). Actually, this is all part of its armour. When Crimson Helm's armour is knocked off, it is revealed that it is actually a cattle skeleton of some sort. Background Crimson Helm was created when it rose from a pool of Orochi's blood. He moved to Taka Pass and started a war with the Satomi House for almost a hundred years. However, the head priest Yatsu became ill and Crimson Helm ate him at this time of weakness. However, Yatsu's spirit stayed in this world. He then occupied the Gale Shrine and caused a dark force to drive the Divine Wind from Kusa Village. Amaterasu and Susano eventually found him and slayed him, and returned the Divine Wind. However, he survived and is seen again in the Ark of Yamato. Bestiary Entry : For 100 years, this leader of all evil in Taka Pass has waged war with the forces of the Gale Shrine. It boasts long swords and armor. Beneath the shell, the true body lies hidden among burning flames. To expose the body, the shell must be removed or destroyed. Even unarmored, the roiling flames make it difficult to approach. A divine wind can extinguish the flames and expose its true form.﻿ Strategy Crimson Helm uses flame-based attacks and can also attack with his twin swords. He can charge up the swords with fire for a powerful attack, jump very high for a powerful ground-stomp, or charge straight at Amaterasu. Amaterasu must constantly damage it until its armour falls off, revealing the skeleton beneath. However, the skeleton is invulnerable to attack due to fire surrounding it. This must be removed with Galestorm. It can then be damaged. Eventually, Crimson Helm will regain his armour and the process will repeat. After a few repeats, Crimson Helm will be defeated. However, Crimson Helm then summons fiery serpents out of the ground which resemble Orochi. But Susano shows up and tries to slash them himself. Amaterasu must help him by Power Slashing them until they are all dead. When Susano gets to Crimson Helm himself, Amaterasu must use Galestorm a few times until Susano is blown towards Crimson Helm, and can defeat him on his own. He is fought again on the Ark of Yamato. His attacks can be rendered useless by equipping the Fire Tablet in this battle. Gallery Crimson Helm image.jpg|Artwork of Crimson Helm. Trivia *The Ghost of Crimson Helm appears in the Sunken Ship. *Crimson Helm's head is totally identical to the Fire Head of Orochi. *The Ark of Yamato has Crimson Helm's symbol on it, above the door leading to his arena. However, there is the fact that he was created from Orochi's blood. The Moon Tribe made the ark hundreds of years ago, far before Crimson Helm came to be. How they knew that Crimson Helm was in the ark is unexplained, but they probably knew from seeing into the future. Since True Orochi technically carried Crimson Helm, they added the demon's symbol to the ark. It is also possible that the two demons were created seperately and then merged. *Crimson Helm, along with Lechku and Nechku and Yami, is one of the few bosses incapable of speech-he simply growls and roars. *The way of fighting him, is nearly the same, as against the Bullcarnge, the red and blue Ogre, They nearly have the same attacks and the same roar. However, Crimson Helm, as a boss, is more powerful. Category:Bosses